Totally Useless Star Wars Trivia
by scottivan
Summary: Interesting trivia on some of the best Sith and Jedi throughout history. TOTALLY USELESS.


At the Sith Academy on Korriban, Apprentice Bane played in a local rock band; The Sith Beatniks.  
Their hit song "Dark Side Rising" was listed on the Republic Radio Network's top ten charts for 12 weeks,  
including 3 weeks at number #1, despite the mass protests of the Jedi. It was even condemned by the  
Jedi Council as hate speech. 20 years later, he was humiliated when his apprentice, Darth Zannah, found  
a copy and asked him to autograph it. It was buried with her on Korriban in the Valley of the Dark Lords.

Dark Lord Darth Bane's favorite food was BBQ Honey Fish. a local delicacy on Ciutric IV. They were named  
"Honey Fish" after their sweet taste. His apprentice, Darth Zannah, kept a few of the colorful fishes as pets.  
She named them Revan and Malak.

Sith Lord Ludo Kressh once spent 2 years as a patient in a mental hospital on Korriban, due to his obsession with,  
and almost sexual-like sadistic pleasure of "beating the holy hell" out of Jedi.

Jedi Master Anno Wen-Chii and his padawan learner Nalia Adollu were once assigned to protect the royal family  
on Iktotch, a moon orbiting the planet Iktotchon. during an extremely violent series of public riots. That included  
their newborn baby, who would decades later become Darth Cognus.

Darth Krayt had an extensive collection of laser swords, also called lightsabers. Some he earned in battle by  
defeating Jedi, and even a few other sith lords that challenged him for the title of Dark Lord. Some he was given  
as a ceremonial gift. Still others he made himself, trying out various new building materials and styles. At last count,  
he had over 400.

Darth Caedus (upon whom Kylo Ren is loosely based) collected suits. He had thousands of them. Proving that a  
Sith Lord could be deadly but fashionable.

Hego Damask II, as the Magister of the InterGalatic Banking Clan, sat in on over 20 meetings of the Jedi Council.  
He often gave investment tips to the Jedi Council. He would, on occasion, have lunch with the jedi masters and  
knights. Jedi Grand Master Yoda would "roll over in his grave" if he ever knew how close he had come to a Dark Lord.  
Hego Damask II is also known as Darth Plagueis.

To be a sith, one must be in top physical condition. Dark Lord Exar Kun was a fitness addict. Every morning,  
he would run 20 miles. Then, at night, he would run another 20 miles. He could also bench press 1200 pounds.  
Apparently the dark side does enhance your abilities.

As a former King of the sith purebloods on Korriban, Dathka Graush had some very sickening customs. He would eat  
the hearts of his defeated enemies, as he believed that he would absorb their strengths. He also liked to take long,  
hot baths in their blood. He found it very relaxing.

Jedi Master Ven Zallow was an accomplished artist. Some of his paintings are on public display, at the Coruscant Gallery of Art,  
as well as at various museums on many worlds throughout the galaxy. He also liked to carve life-like, 3D statues out of various  
woods; a few of which are still on display at the jedi temple on Coruscant.

The average wookie can easily "go through" fifty complete sets of fur throughout their lifetime. They live on average  
300-400 years. That is one complete new coat of fur every 6-8 years.

Everybody loves the Ewoks; the teddy bears of the Star Wars Universe. And yet these creatures have been known to  
eat their enemies, as seen in Return of the Jedi, when they tried to make Han, Luke, and Chewie the main course at a  
dinner in C3PO's honor. Also, notice in the victory party after the Empire falls; you see stormtrooper helmets, but no  
stormtroopers. Where do you think they are? Stormtroopers taste good. BURP.

Dark Lord Marka Ragnos had a "secret" hobby; he liked to work in his flower garden. On his vast estate on Korriban,  
he had a 15 acre garden. When he wasn't fighting for the dark side, he could often be found cutting and preening  
his flowers. He liked the peace and quiet. Nothing more relaxing after a long, hard day of slaughtering your enemies.

Darth Sion, the Lord of Pain, had a rather "unique" ritual. He collected a bone from the right index finger of every jedi  
he killed in battle. He wore them as a necklace.

Long before he became a crime lord, Jabba the Hutt was, for a brief time, an underwear model.  
He even posed for a few magazines. I guess everyone has a dark and disturbing secret that they wish to forget.

Wookiee Jedi Master Tyvokka was a highly regarded Kashyyyk clarion player, a bantha horn based musical instrument.  
He would on occasion preform concerts in front of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He found the instrument relaxing.

Everyone knows that Superman was sent to Earth by his father, because his home planet of Krypton was destroyed  
when it's sun (a red star) went supernova, and exploded. According to an old Wikipedia page, it was a science experiment  
by Darth Plagueis that caused Krypton's star to explode. A small tie-in between Star Wars and Superman.


End file.
